worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talented Elite: Yūichi Jin
Short Summary Kitora strikes a fatal blow to the Ilgar attacking Mikado City, but activates its self-destruct ability. Without being seen, Yūma creates a chain and drags the Ilgar into the river just before it explodes. Yūma causes Kitora to reflect on these events and her opinion of Osamu. At Headquarters, Yūichi Jin enters a meeting with the Administration and Osamu. They discuss Osamu's unauthorized use of his Trigger and the appearance of the irregular gates. Jin is given the assignment to investigate and asks for responsibility of Osamu in exchange. Just before he leaves, Osamu is questioned by Miwa Shūji about the recent battles involving Yūma. Both Miwa and the Commander-in-Chief are suspicious of Osamu's potential contact with an unknown Neighbor. Long Summary Yūma looks on as Kitora defeats the Ilgar. Replica points out that this creates a new problem, and Yūma reluctantly activates his Trigger. When the Ilgar is fatally wounded, it uses its inner Trion to explode. Replica points out that each time a Trigger is used to destroy something, it leaves behind a traceable Trion, and the more it is used the harder it will be to hide it from Border. Kitora is unable to destroy the cylinders. From below, Yūma creates a chain and drags the Ilgar into the river just before it explodes. Kitora cannot believe that she was helped by someone else and appears disgruntled when Osamu is praised by the citizens he helped. Instead, Osamu tells everyone that Kitora is the one who saved them, and Yūma points out that she is no match for Osamu but that she did a good job in defeating the Ilgar. Kitora admits she was helped by someone and won't take credit for something she didn't do. A group of citizens surround Osamu and demand compensation for the destruction. Kitora steps forward and says she will handle the situation herself. Elsewhere, Yūichi Jin receives a call to return to the HQ. At the base, Kitora and Osamu enter. Yūma leaves them there, since only Border agents can enter, and tells Osamu to let him know if he needs anything. Kitora then explains Osamu that other irregular gates appeared while they were fighting as well, but other agents took care of them. Inside the base, Jin is excitedly greeted by several agents since he doesn't how up at HQ very often. He enters the administration room with Sawamura and sits next to Osamu, who immediately recognizes him from before, though Jin doesn't seem to remember meeting. Masamune Kido begins the meeting to discuss the appearance of the irregular gates. Shinoda interjects, stating they haven't decided on what to do with Osamu. Kinuta demands that Osamu be fired, and Netsuki agrees, stating they don't want other C-rank agents to follow his example or the public to hate Border because of Osamu's actions. Shinoda replies that he is against firing Osamu, since he saved peoples' lives and Kitora reported that Osamu was a huge part in defeating the Neighbor. He suggests they promote Osamu to B-rank to make use of his ability to work in emergencies. Kido states he doesn't want an agent who doesn't obey the rules and asks Osamu what he would do if the situation happened again. Osamu declares that if he saw someone being attacked, he would save them. Without coming to a conclusion, they move on to discuss the irregular gates. The R&D department cannot find the cause and the Trion barrier they put in place to force the gates shut will only last another 48 hours. They direct Jin to find the cause before then. Jin accepts, with the condition that they leave Osamu to him, believe him to have something to do with the irregular gates. Jin also claims his Side Effect has told him so. Kido agrees and dismisses them. As he leaves the room, Jin says he is counting on Osamu, and calls him "Megane-kun." After the meeting, Jin meets with the Administration one by one, assuaging their concerns and creating a shift in the atmosphere of the room. Miwa Shūji approaches Osamu about an incident inside the Forbidden Zone the day before. Osamu hesistates, but lies and says he was the one who did it. Miwa asks for permission for his team to watch Osamu. He tells Kido that the Osamu might be in touch with a Neighbor, since the Trigger that was used to defeat the Bamster wasn't his. Kido tells Miwa that if there is a Neighbor to exterminate it, since Neighbors are their enemies. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Differences Between the Anime and Manga * Jin refers to Midorikawa, Katagiri, and Yuitsuka by name in the anime, something he did not do in the manga. * While in this episode he simply talks to Kyōko on the way to the meeting room, in the manga, he gropes her, and then offers to carry her box as an "apology", which angers her and causes her to kick his leg. Errors Navigation Category:Introduction Arc Category:Episodes Category:Anime